


Inked line

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Regina has a tattoo… Emma sees a glimpse but Regina won’t tell her what it is. Not established SQ- By squishytits





	

Emma passed pages idly while trying not to look towards the other woman in the room, the rest of the gang momentarily away either running errands or trying to find another way to search for a clue. Robin was also away after a cringing and whispered goodbye that had left the blonde purposely looking towards the pages she was supposed to search inside.

It was funny, the blonde reflected, how little she had cared about Hook when the man had left. Sighing and wishing for something to happen, she glanced at Regina for a hundredth time in less than five minutes; the woman haven’t moved an inch from the spot she had been reading before, her eyes set on the pages of the book, her hands going back and forth through them, dark eyes hooded by the dim light. With a huff the brunette reached for another book on the already decreasing pile and with the movement the deep red shirt she wore climbed up slightly up her body, leaving a silver of skin free to Emma’s eyes to look onand with it a line of what seemed to be embedded link decorating the brunette’s tummy.

“What’s that?” Emma asked, leaving the book she had been trying to finding something from fall against the table with a thud. Raising from where she was seated she approached Regina who had let her arms fall again and was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow, chin slightly tilted upwards as she did so.

“What’s what?” She asked back, her eyes falling on Emma’s right hand who had rose and was almost touching her.

And Emma knew this was a stupid movement, that she shouldn’t be doing something like that, that she should be focusing on the author and the books , but that little patch of skin, what she had thought she had seen, made her took another step towards Regina, a question already rolling of her lips.

“Can I see it?”

And then Regina narrowed her eyes and moved closer, facing her as tall as she was as both her eyes and the leather jacket she wore pulled out shades of light from the illuminated room.

“That’s what you want now?”

And Emma should know how to deflect a curve ball, how to fight against Regina. But something on her mind was fried and she merely stared back at the older woman eyes and nodded, her hands now at her sides, back straight and the search for a clue, any clue, forgotten on the back of her mind.

And perhaps it was nothing, or everything at the same time, but Regina kept looking at her in the same way, waiting, expecting, until Emma had her hands raised again, a silent ask the brunette didn’t comply.

“What it is?” Emma pressed on, only followed by silence, a dare swirling on Regina’s eyes.

And they were alone, without pretenses needing to be exchanged between the two of them and Emma knew Regina had felt her stare from before, the moment she had looked at her, longing and a sudden pull on her own gut calling for the former queen.

“Regina?”

Emma looked at Regina’s lips, her fingertips hot against the fabric of Regina’s clothes, the brunette staring at her through heavily-hooded eyelashes and red lips partying in what seemed expectancy. She only had an opportunity, a moment before the others returned and then everything turned back to normal. Her right hand itched, inching the fabric a fraction of a millimeter, making Regina raise a daring brow at her, a puff of air escaping her mouth as well as Emma felt a tremor running down her spine.

Less than a minute.

“So?” The older woman whispered, her voice dark and heavy, filled with something Emma felt growing against her own ribcage with every new heartbeat.

Shaking her head, the blonde took a step backwards, her hands falling at her sides, the inked patch of skin still covered by the brunette’s blouse as she looked towards it. Releasing a shaky breath, the sheriff licked her upper lip, the movement being caught by Regina’s pupils.

“Emma? Regina?” David made himself heard and the spell was broken, both women returning to their books as the man entered in the station.

However, Emma’s digits were still burning and Regina’s skin seemed to call for her as the former queen worked over her own papers.

_What if…?_


End file.
